


A Bite To Eat

by Sillian



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, I am so so sorry., I am so sorry, also it isn't delilah who dies., delilah x reader, i hate that so much?, no you don't fuck delilah morreo, this entire fic is a 3500 shitpost to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillian/pseuds/Sillian
Summary: "You turned a corner sharply, growing impatient with the walk, only to come into the hall, full of people and music, light and noise, and- her."This was meant to be a meme, but now I've put too much effort into it. You go to a dance, and you get the attention of one Delilah Morreo.No graphic/detailed depictions of violence, but you do die.
Relationships: Delilah Morreo/female!reader
Kudos: 3





	A Bite To Eat

Tonight was the night. You had spent months planning for this event, ever since you had found out who was to attend, and now it was time to make it count.

Miss Delilah Morreo had proven to be most elusive. She seemed to avoid most parties, and had never answered any of your letters after the first. She had politely declined an invitation to tea and had apologised for the inconvenience, but had offered no further correspondence. No matter, you thought, as you sat in the back of the car. You would most certainly get her attention tonight, and you would be getting what you wanted from her; one way or another. 

Every detail had been accounted for, and considered most meticulously. Everything from the low cut neckline of your dress, blood red of course, to the jewellery you had picked out - understated earrings, and an elaborate and heavy necklace that would hopefully catch her eye - had been chosen by yourself, and you were confident that it would be enough to gain not only the attention of Miss Delilah Morreo, but her approval, also.

Your parents had been reluctant to send you by yourself, but you had reminded them; this wasn't the 1920s anymore! Terribly afraid of being perceived as "too old fashioned", it hadn't taken much convincing for them to let you go by yourself. So, when your car came to a stop outside the home of the esteemed host of tonight's gathering, you stepped out onto the driveway alone.

The house you stood before was quite large - massive, by some standards, but not as large as the home your father owned. Though of course, not everybody was as fortunate as you, and it would be poor manners to forget that. Still, you walked away from the car and up those stone steps, confident and composed, but quiet, as any polite girl should be. You passed between the tall stone pillars that stood, almost guarding the heavy wooden door you now knocked on, and you couldn't help but notice how outdated they were, and perhaps, a little dirty?

You had no time to dwell on the thought, however; the door opened shortly after your knock, and you walked inside without hesitation. Months of planning, hours of practising your courtesies and your dancing, of working your way into being allowed to come at all; it was all for this, and you would get what you wanted from this evening.

You had to confess, the foyer you now walked into was beautiful. Polished tile floors, tall columns and lights seemingly everywhere, it was a sight to behold. The servants who had opened the door quickly ushered you down a corridor after talking your name, and as you walked down it, observing the paintings that hung on the wall, you could hear the sounds of distant voices growing louder. You turned a corner sharply, growing impatient with the walk, only to come into the hall, full of people and music, light and noise, and- _her. ___

__Delilah Morreo was standing out by one of the doors that led into the garden, and of course, she stood alone. Dressed in black, her dress was definitely out of fashion, you noted, but it had a sort of timeless charm that suited her well enough. Her skin was pale, and seemed to glow under the moonlight coming in through the door, but she seemed... Distracted. While her gaze had snapped to you when you had come in, it had quickly wandered; she was looking for someone, but that someone wasn't you._ _

__Of course, she didn't know who you were. If she did, she mightn't have been so quick to dismiss you! She truly was a sight to behold; beautiful, unnaturally so, and her every move spoke of poise, elegance and grace. The way her gaze didn't come back to settle on you though, not for even a second, was enough to irritate you. All this time, all this effort, and she wouldn't even look at you! It was enough to make you scowl, but it was unbecoming to be making such a face, so you composed yourself before starting to make your way across the floor. She left you no choice in the matter; you would forego your usual politeness in favour of cornering this Delilah Morreo before she could slip away into the night, as she seemed rather keen to do so._ _

__"Miss Morreo!"_ _

__There was definitely more than a dash of urgency to your tone as you called on her, and as her gaze snapped to you, you found yourself all but frozen in place; eyes locked on hers. It was almost as if nothing else existed outside of your own body and those cold, blue eyes that seemed to stare into the very core of your being.  
It felt like she held you there for an eternity; trapped, unable to move, scarcely able to breathe even. But, as quickly as she had locked you in place, she released you, and as you stepped closer, you noted rather gleefully that her eyes were now fixated on the necklace at your throat._ _

__"Can I help you?"_ _

__Her voice sent shudders down your spine. It was so calm, deeper than you might have expected but completely lacking in warmth. It was cold, disinterested, but beautiful and enticing nonetheless. She didn't seem to be keen to say anything more; a woman of few words, perhaps? But for all your practising, you had most certainly forgotten all of your manners._ _

__"I, uh, yes! I am-"  
"Unimportant. What do you want with me?"_ _

__Again, so cold and harsh, her words cut through your own like a knife. A stark reminder, for all the confidence and self-assuredness you had walked over with, that Delilah was in charge here. It was enough to make you gasp, and she surely noticed, for her brow furrowed as she continued to look down at you._ _

__"Well?", She asked, and you feel yourself swallow hard. It was a miracle you could hear her over the sound of your own racing heart; what remained of your confidence all but evaporating, but you were determined to get what you wanted; you wouldn't let her get the best of you until you had gotten that, at least._ _

__"I uh, well- Excuse me. I was wondering if I could interest you in a dance?"_ _

__You had piqued her interest, it seemed; despite the tremor in your voice, there was a slight smirk creeping onto her lips now, and goodness, had she always been so pretty? Or so tall? She was noticeably taller than you, and you were by no means a short woman. She was breathtaking, literally - you hadn't caught your breath or regained your composure since you had first opened your mouth, but her harsh expression had seemed to have softened, and there was a definite glimmer of amusement in her eye as she looked down at you now, though she looked you in the eye for only a moment before her gaze returned to your throat._ _

__"I suppose I shall humour you. For once dance only, understood?"  
"I understand perfectly, Miss Morreo."_ _

__Your response this time earned a slight nod of approval. Clearly, remembering your manners helped when trying to impress a beautiful woman. She offered a hand to you, and after pausing to give it a polite kiss - much to the amusement of Miss Delilah Morreo - you took it gently in your own. You led her through the crowd to dance in the middle of the hall with everyone else, and thankfully, this time your practising seemed to pay off before you made a fool of yourself._ _

__Dancing was something of a passion of yours, and you considered yourself very good at it. Even with your mind as preoccupied as it was with the woman you found yourself moving with and being held against, the muscle memory you had developed served you well. More important than how well-executed your dancing may or may not have been on a technical level, however, Miss Morreo seemed most impressed with your skill, and it took near no time at all before you could move together in unison, your movements becoming easy and fluid as the song carried on. The actual dance seemed to go by in a blur of steps and twirls, you might have even heard a giggle or two somewhere in the middle. It was only as it came to an end and you stepped apart that you got to see her again properly, and now, she was eyeing you very differently indeed. She seemed more at ease in a way, some of that cold, rigid composure had been stripped back, but she still didn't offer a smile._ _

__"...thank you for that," Delilah murmured, looking over at the door to the garden as she did so before looking back to you. "Forgive me if I seem distracted, but I was wondering... Could I perhaps tempt you to join me for a walk through the gardens? I do believe I need to cool off after that."_ _

__Her speech now was louder, less distracted. It was also slower, more deliberate; as if she was picking her words more carefully. It might have been enough to raise concern, if not some suspicion, had you not been so giddy to have her attention. To have some time alone with her, where you could present your case in private! Perhaps even tonight- You were trying not to get your hopes up, but the excitement you felt was undeniable, and it certainly made it hard to think, in fact-_ _

__"...if you don't mind? I'm terribly sorry, that was... Rather forward of me."  
"No! No, Miss Morreo, there's no need to apologise. I would be delighted to accompany you!"_ _

__You had only gone and forgotten to give her an answer! Idiot! A tension you hadn't felt building released as you spoke, and it was only now that she offered a small, polite smile; and you stared at her mouth as she did so, noting those sharp little fangs as you did so._ _

__This time, it was you who offered a hand, and she that took it; pressing not one, not two, but three kisses along the back of your hand and one, after turning your hand over, to your wrist before straightening up and gently leading you out, a knowing smirk on her lips as even more blood rushed to your already ruddy cheeks. She knew how to tease a girl, that was for sure, and worries about Delilah's intentions - and admittedly, perhaps more than a handful of fantasies - were quickly brewing in your mind as she led you by the hand out into the dark night._ _

__*_ _

__The night was cooler than the hall, but not unpleasantly so, and the breeze was gentle. The stars above the house were numerous, and while you didn't know much of the stars, you didn't have to to be able to appreciate their beauty. That slow breeze meandered through the plants that you now found yourselves surrounded by, causing a gentle rustling to come from behind you, beside you, from all around; and try as you might to say it didn't unnerve you, you could feel your heart pounding, a traitorous tell-tale that seemed to catch Miss Morreo's attention more than the shadows that the flickering light of the lanterns cast. The garden wasn't illuminated by the same electric light, but rather by dozens of lanterns along the path, throwing light and shadows across where you and Delilah now walked, shoulder to shoulder. As you moved further and further from the house, and the other guests, Delilah seemed to relax; turning to offer you a wider, more toothy, and slightly more menacing grin._ _

__"So, darling, what was your real reason for approaching me so urgently this evening?"_ _

__Her tone was softer now, warmer than in the house. Sweet, almost; it felt almost as if she was trying to extract the truth from you, willingly or not. Or perhaps, like she was trying to lure you in - and on god, did you want to be lured._ _

__The wind around you continued to move through the trees and plants surrounding you and Delilah, and you still couldn't decide if it was peaceful and romantic, or anxiety-inducing. You had come to a stop in some kind of shelter that overlooked a pond, one that you had, presumably, walked along the bank of to get there. You couldn't remember. It was difficult to think, with Delilah standing right there, tall and pale, all but glowing in the moonlight - she was positively enchanting. Delilah was looking down at you, that same amused smirk on her lips, as she oh so patiently waited for a reply. For her, there was no rush, and eventually, you did manage to give her an answer._ _

__"I, well... I came to see you because I've heard... Stories about you, Miss Morreo."  
"Stories? Oh, do tell."_ _

__That damned smirk was still dancing on her lips, and you couldn't take your eyes off of them. Maybe it was because you knew what was behind them, maybe it was because you wanted to know what they felt like, but you were fixated. Too fixated to realise that Delilah's gaze was now focused directly on your throat._ _

__"Well, I... It might uh, sound silly now, but... I heard stories that you might be... A vampire?"_ _

__The words came out as more of a squeak, and earned both a cocked brow and a quiet chuckle from Delilah as she replied, "a vampire? How curious. And you decided, upon hearing that I may be some bloodthirsty beast, to seek me out? As a dance partner? Instead of, oh, running away? Or ignoring these tales altogether? Fancy yourself some mighty vampire hunter? Or do you have something else in mind?"_ _

__When she said it like that... Well, you could confidently say you were no hunter! You had no intention of hurting the woman before you, and even if you had, she was too divine to raise a silver blade or a wooden stake to! No, you most certainly had... Something else in mind, but the confidence that had brought you to this point was nowhere to be found. How were you to tell her your true intentions, when you could hardly think to speak? Good god, you could hardly think at all! But oh, to be a vampire, turned by the one and only Delilah Morreo.... Or to be kept as her familiar, a willing accomplice to her sins and perhaps even occasional snack... You swallowed hard, and started trying to stammer out an answer._ _

__"I, uh, well, I thought- I mean I know it silly to believe such a story, but if you are a vampire, I thought you might be able to... Well, I-"  
"Goodness, somebody is getting rather flustered~"_ _

__Again, she cut through your words with what seemed like no effort at all. In contrast to your own shaky stuttering, Delilah's voice was as smooth and as clear as polished glass. It was almost as if she was purring, but it was with a jolt that you realised that her voice had come from behind you, and as you twisted round to see her, behind you was indeed where she now stood. How had she gotten there? When had she moved? Only a second ago you were watching her in front of you! Your mind was racing for an explanation, and you could feel your heart pounding harder and harder again as you felt her put a firm hand on your shoulder, and press up against your back. You had expected to feel her breathe, feel some kind of heartbeat from her - after all, could she really be a vampire? Mingling so casually with humans? But you could feel no pulse, and even has her lips lingered by your ear, you only heard her take a breath before she began to speak again._ _

__"You seem frightened, darling, but there is no need. I shan't bite, unless you ask me to. In fact, I could step away and let you go back to the party, if you would prefer... But that isn't what you want, is it?"_ _

__Delilah Morreo had you in the palm of her hand - quite literally, too, for while she had been speaking, the hand not resting on your shoulder had come up to cup your cheek with a tenderness the likes of which you had never felt. For all her teasing, for all the danger inherent in your position, you couldn't help but relax; looking up at her to offer a giddy smile as you tried to think of an answer. Of course, she no doubt knew, and so did you - you wanted to be bitten, to be turned. You wanted to feel those sharp fangs, that seemed rather longer than before, buried into your neck; the thought alone made you tremble, and for all your cocky attitude earlier, now you were feeling rather weak in the knees._ _

__This did not go unnoticed, however; Miss Morreo did seem to feel you sway, and with what could hardly have been any effort at all, she swept you off of your feet and carried you to one of the nearby benches, where she promptly settled you in her lap. You could hardly believe the strength she had displayed so effortlessly; after all, you were a grown woman! Yet here you were, cradled so carefully in the arms of this, this vampire! This vampire, who seemed to be holding you less as a nurse would, and more like... A lover? She was watching you intently now, as she sat you up, and you could have sworn you felt her shudder as she gazed upon your throat before turning her gaze to meet your own._ _

__There was no coldness left to her gaze now, but there was something... New. Staring back at her, you wondered what she could see in your own eyes with that piercing gaze, but in hers... What you might have called resentment when you had first approached her had been replaced by what you could only describe as desire. You had seen it once or twice, in the eyes of men who looked at you more like a meal to be devoured than a person, but you had to wonder now, had they been vampires, too? The intensity of her gaze was almost crushing, and you could feel your breath start to catch, but you had no choice but to realise what you already knew - what she already knew too, no doubt. You knew exactly what you wanted._ _

__"Bite me, Miss Morreo. Please."_ _

__Your own voice sounded foreign, breathy and desperate, but that smug grin in Delilah's face - she had known this was what you would ask for._ _

__"Are you sure, human? It could be dangerous-"  
"I know, I know! I'm sure."_ _

__Impatient. You sounded impatient now, but she didn't seem to mind; in fact, she looked rather impatient herself. She leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek, and you swore as she did so, you heard a reply, no longer cool and composed, but almost as breathless and every bit as eager as you had been._ _

__"As you wish~"_ _

__You could feel her pressing her lips to the side of your neck almost immediately, but the sensation of teeth was not what followed. Instead, came a kiss. And then another, and another, and the attention left you trembling on her grasp. You could feel her hands around the back of your neck, but couldn't even begin to think of why as you tilted your head back, not until the heavy necklace you wore slid into your lap, and her kisses moved over the front of your throat._ _

__You could feel her teeth now, but only just; the ghost of playful nips and love bites, the kind that wouldn't even leave a mark; not that you were worrying about the marks she might leave on you. You would be proud to wear them, you thought, as quiet sounds of approval started to crawl up your throat and out your mouth, your hands reaching for Delilah and gripping anything you could get a hold of. This was heaven on earth; exhilarating, dangerous, pleasurable - everything a young woman could want._ _

__And then you could feel the teeth. Really, really feel the teeth.  
Your breath caught as Delilah sank them deep into your throat, the sensation horrific and euphoric all at once, and the loud purrs from your feeding vampire were enough to drown out any seeds of doubt as you felt her draining you. You grasped at her as you sat together, breathless and unaware of the noises you were making as a result of her attentions. So many new sensations, and so intense! You could get used to this, you thought, if she decided to keep you as a snack or a familiar instead of turning you..._ _

__It was getting harder to think. At some point you had closed your eyes, but as you opened them, you found the world dark and distant none the less. Nothing felt real; not the wind, not the sound of the water beside you, not even the feeling of Delilah or the bench under you. All you could feel was those teeth. How much had she drunk? It was hard to tell. The more she drank, the better it felt to let her carry on, the less you wanted to stop her. She felt good. You had never felt like this, never wanted it to stop, you wanted this feeling to stay, forever._ _

__You heard it before you felt it.  
The sound of ripping flesh wasn't one you had thought much about, but it was, as it turned out, quite distinctive. Maybe it was the lack of blood left in you, or maybe it was some vampire magic, but you could hardly feel the hole Delilah had ripped out your throat, and even as you struggled to breathe, you didn't feel any rising sense of panic. As you slipped from her lap to the floor, you looked up, hardly able to see anything at all, and caught sight of Miss Morreo herself, looking down at you. _ _

__You couldn't make out any kind of remorse or regret on her face, only a kind of feral delight. She had warned you - it had been dangerous, and you hadn't heeded her. Now, you were to pay the price for such arrogance, and as you closed your eyes, you heard her voice weave it's way through the fog closing in as your own death rapidly approached._ _

__"Sorry, darling. Nothing personal. Thank you, for the snack~"_ _


End file.
